Duchess the White Cat
''Duchess the Female Cat ''is an 1985 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Russi Taylor as Duchess * Joanna Ruiz as Marie * John Goodman as Thomas O'Malley * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Dave Foley as Azrael * Kevin Spacey as Scarface * Honor Blackman as * Derek Jacobi as * Glynis Johns as Princess * Victor Spinetti as * John Ratzenberger as Chief Gautier * Anndi McAfee as Young Duchess * Mel Blanc as * Joe Baker as * Frank Welker as Scarface (roars) Additional voices *Brad Garrett *Ron Perlman *Billy West *Tom Kane *Nathan Lane *Jim Cummings *Alan Young *Ken Page *Michael Douglas *Glenn Close *Anne Archer *Stuart Pankin *Fred Gwynne *Meg Mundy *Lois Smith *Mike Nussbaum *J.J. Johnston *Jonathan Brandis *Sam Coppola *Dennis Tufano *James Eckhouse *Jan Rabson *J.D. Hall *Marilyn Schreffler *Barbara Harris *Lillian Garrett-Groag *Justine Johnston *David McCharen *Greg Rhodes *Christopher Rubin *Angelo Bruno Krakoff *Vladimir Skomarovsky *Thomas Saccio *Mio Polo *Carlo Steven Krakoff *Faith Geer *Michael Arkin *Danny Nucci *Dana Ivey *James Cromwell *Brooke Bundy *Dick Miller *Robert Picardo *Meshach Taylor *Karen Mayo-Chandler *Robert Boyle *Belinda Balaski *Neil Ross *Frank Welker *Jay Stewart *Fred Newman *Jane Kean *Joan Gerber *Bill Ratner *Bob Holt *Roger Behr *Roger Peltz *Rodney Dangerfield *Patrick Macnee *Dennis Dugan *Christopher Stone *Kevin McCarthy *Slim Pickens *Robert Picardo *Noble Willingham *James Murtaugh *James McKrell *Kenneth Tobey *Don McLeod *Dick Miller *Herbie Braha *Meshach Taylor *Ivan Saric *Joe Bratcher *Michael O'Dwyer *Wendell Wright *Forrest J. Ackerman *Robert A. Burns *Roger Corman *Robert Hammond *John Jensen *Jonathan Kaplan *John Sayles *Bill Warren *Lewis Black *Bill Hader *Richard Kind *Kyle MacLachlan *Bobby Moynihan *Paula Poundstone *Sherry Lynn *Jess Harnell *Danny Mann *Peter Sagal *Paul Frees *Tim Curry * Production Release The film is released in theaters on June 26th, 1985. Songs Gallery Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (2).png|Duchess singing Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (3).png|Duchess singing 2 The Aristocats (1970) - Duchess (23).png Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (5).jpg Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (6).jpg|Duchess in the cave to see Azrael Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (7).jpg|Duchess and Thomas O'Malley Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (8).jpg|Duchess in the flowers Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (9).png|Duchess smiling at Azrael Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (10).png|Duchess in the flowers 2 Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (11).png|Duchess in the flowers 3 Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (12).png Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (13).jpg|Duchess in the flowers 4 Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (14).jpg|Duchess in the flowers 5 Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (15).png Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (17).png young_duchess_by_nezumiyuki-d91dzhw.png|Young Duchess duchess_feeling_catty_by_nezumiyuki-d6n6av3.jpg Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (90).png pretty_pretty_duchess_by_sadistic_bubbles-d8okims.png duchess_by_winter580-d6nq1qx.jpg duchess_by_camelotroad-d4hhal3.jpg|Duchess singing 3 duchess_by_tah_koh-d5ges2u.jpg 0515141450_by_sailorhinotemizu-d7k98xu.jpg eyes_like_sapphires_by_saffronpanther-d93cfg5.png l__amour_chats_a_paris_by_wakkowarner44-d4jdnka.jpg Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (169).png|Duchess and Butterfly Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (170).png Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (171).png Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (172).png Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (173).png Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (174).png Young_Duchess.png|Young Duchess Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (36656).jpeg Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Duchess (45755).png Duchess the Female Cat part 2712.jpeg Duchess the Female Cat part 6666.jpeg Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films about kittens Category:Films set in Paris Category:Animated films Category:1985 films Category:Disney films Category:The Aristocats